bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II
Critical Information "I managed to get what I needed from Aoi.... or at least, what I hope we'll need." Megami sat in her chair, hands on her knees and eyes level with her family members. "According to her..." She explained. "The only way that ''our Ahatake can wake up is if the energy that the Ahatake from Kan'na stole from him is taken back. But the process is difficult, even for those who can adeptly control their energy." Miharu was sitting on the very same sofa now, alone. She was going over those same words in her head, the memory of just a few hours ago. Her mother had gone out to get the information she needed from the libarian, and come home quite late, Miharu having gotten rather impatient. The moment her mother had gotten home, she demanded the information. Now she was thinking it over. Lost in her thoughts as she was, she did not notice the sun was rising and her mother coming downstairs. "Miharu....?" Megami's gentle voice spoke out to her ears, and her figure walked into the living room, her eyes gazing upon the girl curiously. Miharu looked up. "Oh. Good morning Ka-chan." She said, flashing a forced smile. "Did you sleep at all?" "I slept fine...." Megami's mouth curled downward, and she stared a bit quizzically at the girl. "But you seem troubled about something.... what is it?" "Well..." She frowned, producing her Zanpakutō from the side of the sofa. "I was thinking about how draining the other Ahatake's energy is the way to revive Tō-san. You said it's not easy. But...my Zanpakutō can almost do anything. So... I think I should be the one to get Tō-san's energy back." "Oh....well...." Megami's expression turned to one of confusion. "I really don't see anything wrong with that. After all, I was planning on taking you along with me for that reason...." Miharu's face brightened slightly. "That's a relief..." She murmured. "I was worried you'd say no." "Oh! Was all that was it? If you were to go alone, I think I would've went that way, too...." Megami allowed herself to walk over, sitting herself right beside Miharu. "But, as it is, I'm in a position to help you this time. So I'm going to use every chance I get in order to get us through this." Miharu smiled. The fact that her mother wanted to help watch out for her really made her feel good. "Alright. Then we'll work hard to save Tō-san together." "Well this is nice." A voice came from the stairs, and Miharu and Megami. "Nice to know it's all settled. Would you mind if I tagged along though?" Megami's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, and she snapped her head towards the source. It was none other than the figure of Daiyaku at the head of the stairs. "Are you sure...?" She questioned. "I don't want to drag you into this unnecessarily...." "Uncessary?" Daiyaku looked at her, sounding both amused and a little offended. "If Miharu is going someplace possibly dangerous, I can assure you I will be coming with. Besides, you all are like family to me now. I want to help Ahatake-san." This made Megami smile in gratitude. "Thank you, Daiyaku...." She said softly. "That means a lot...." Daiyaku smiled. "Of course. Which reminds me, Akiko is staying behind to watch your husband." The woman nodded appropriately. Akiko would be the one most suited to watch over Ahatake in his comatose state. With her proficiency in the demon arts, she would hopefully find away to lessen the disease that was within his body. It was funny that the woman's effectiveness did not show up before. But, then again, she had rarely encountered Akiko in past times... "So when do we leave?" Miharu asked. "Whenever we're ready...." To emphasize this statement, Megami allowed herself to stand, dusting herself off a little. "I'm not going to lie, you two...." She said to the both of them. "I'm no novice when it comes to heading into combat. But with everything we know, I might as well be running blind here. We're going to have to go to the Kan'na universe, and it makes me afraid to be unaware of what exactly awaits us on the other side. So I hope you're prepared to rely on yourselves as much as each other, all right?" They each nodded, Miharu looking determined. "I'll open the portal." She drew her blade. "Improvise, Kyūmu! Lead us to Kan'na!" She swung it, and it looked as if she sliced the very air in half as her own Mediō. As normal, the cold rushed out. "Is this what the portal looks like?" Miharu asked. A slow nod was Megami's response as she instinctively moved out of the way, not wanting to feel its effects directly. "This is it...." She confirmed. "Then we're going in." Miharu said, jumping in with a determined look washing over her face. She made a wide leap, landing on the pre-made path in the portal. Her mother followed, with Daiyaku taking up the rear. They ran as fast as possible, but as they moved, Miharu thought she noticed something. For a brief moment, the stranger had flashed in front of her before disappearing again, like nothing more than an image of illusion.... "Tch..." Miharu thought. "So that thing is following. It this it's wierd form of entertainment?" She shook her head. It was keeping her father alive, so she couldn't express too much distaste about it. She turned to her mother. "Any idea how long this thing goes on for?" She asked. "I can't stand being inside this place for too long." "Honey, if I could make this trip faster, I would...." Megami answered quickly. "But you have to be patient...." "Sorry." She replied, keeping her eyes forward. The more distance she could put between herself and the hooden man however, the better. "So what do we do once we get there?" Miharu decided to keep conversation going. "Do we formulate some sort of plan, or do we just run around searching?" "Miharu, I'm not your father here...." "So does that mean we plan?" Miharu asked. She sounded disappointed. It seemed one of the things she'd inherited from Ahatake was a lack of planning for....well, anything.